Takadox
Takadox is one of the antagonists in the BIONICLE series, serving as the secondary antagonist of the 2007 storyline. He is one of the Barraki, though he also served as the spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta as he played his role as the double agent for both sides. History Past Takadox makes his first appearance when Makuta Miserix hired him to spy on Pridak after the latter abandoned his services of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later, he meets up with Pridak and together, they created the League of Six Kingdoms under the order of Mata Nui. Once this is done, they proceed to meet up with the other four Barraki: Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar and Mantax to join the alliance. Soon, they manage to conquer several islands and were placed in their respective posts on each islands. However, when Pridak was consumed with greed and lust for great power, he along with the League of the Six Kingdoms decide to overthrow the Great Spirit and take over the universe. However, Takadox secretly betrayed the other Barraki and went to the Brotherhood of Makuta again and gave the Tablet of Transit to Makuta Teridax in exchange of escaping the punishment. Eventually, the Makuta agreed with Takadox and proceed to launch the attack to halt the rebellion. The attack was eventually successful as Pridak and the allies were defeated and captured by the Vahki as Takadox watches on. The next day, the other Barraki were brought towards the trial as Takadox was watching the scene among the crowd. Just as Pridak and the others were about to be executed by the Exo-Toa, suddenly Botar and Hydraxon along several Maxilos Robots appear in the middle of the trial and speak with both Turaga Dume and Miserix of how to deal with the Barraki. Despite his pleadings, Takadox was captured along with the other Barraki anyway and were banished to the Pit for their crimes. When the Barraki were in the Pit, Takadox tried to protest his innocence and his alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta to the jailers but to no avail. Escape & Quest for the Mask of Life When the Great Cataclysm putted the Great Spirit into eternal coma, it also damage the entire Pit. Due to this, the Barraki were able to escape from their prisons. During the chaos, Takadox murdered Hydraxon and escape into the ocean along with the other Barraki. Once they were inside, the mutagen of the water started to mutate the Barraki, transforming them into their monstrous forms. Later when Carapar was attacked by the lone Zyglak, Takadox tricked the Zyglak into handing him the Lightstone as well as hypnotizing both it and Carapar. Afterwards, they encountered Kalmah, Ehlek, Mantax and Pridak and they soon realised that due to their new appearances, they could not reclaim their empires outside and this caused the Barraki to gather the sea creatures and mold them into an army of underwater monsters as Takadox began hypnotizing the creatures in the process. Together with their newfound army, the Barraki launched their attack on the Matoran of Mahri Nui. When the Toa Mahri and the Kanohi Ignika arrived into Mahri Nui, the Barraki decided to attack the heroes and get the mask, believing that the mask will change them back into their normal forms. When the being called Nocturn was captured by the group of Zyglak and brought towards Pridak, Takadox hypnotizes him in search of the information about the whereabout of the Mask of Life. Shortly afterwards, Nocturn later joined the Barraki in the war against the Toa Mahri. When the Toa Mahri (which minus Matoro) were heading towards the Pit to get new weapons, Takadox immediately hypnotizes the 300-foot mutant Venom Eel and send it to attack the heroes, though it was been defeated eventually. Exposed as the Traitor When Mantax obtained the Kanohi Ignika and a Tablet of Transit, he immediately summoned the other Barraki to the meeting. During the meeting, Mantax demands the traitor among the Barraki, which prompted Takadox into confessing his treachery. However, he also lied that the Brotherhood of Makuta was trying to help all of them, much to the other Barraki's disbelief. However, the meeting was interrupted when the sudden fight between the Toa Mahri and a group of Gadunka crashed in. Taking an advantage, Takadox immediately attacked Mantax, only to be stopped by both Toa Jaller and Hewkii. Mantax retaliates by hitting him with his venom spikes, causing him to be temporaily injured. During the chaos, the Toa Mahri succesfully retrieved the Mask of Life and quickly headed back to Mahri Nui. Pridak however decided to let Takadox live so that he can be dealt with when the time comes. However, this action also caused Pridak to get angry as he decides to launch an attack on Mahri Nui. So, he and the entire army arrive towards Mahri Nui and attack the underwater city, resulting of its destruction as well as capturing the Matoran, Toa Kongu, Toa Nuparu, and Toa Hewkii and reclaiming the mask. When Pridak got the mask, he was suddenly filled with rage and became paranoid. But before this could happen, Takadox immediately step into the scene and cured Pridak with his hypnotic power. Soon after that, Pridak along with Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar and Nocturn as well as the underwater army decide to march towards Metru Nui to finish their conquest while Kalmah was preparing the backup army. Betrayal As Pridak and the others were marching across the Mountain of Salt Pillars, they were suddenly confronted by the lone Maxilos Robot. Immediately, the Maxilos Robot revealed himself to be Teridax, Pridak was furious at him for ruinning his plans in the past. Then, Barraki engaged him in the battle. During the confrontation, Takadox tries to escape but was stopped by Teridax. In a desperate attempt, Takadox gave him a broken Tablet of Transit, showing him that he would not be captured. However, Teridax rejected the offer and destroyed the Tablet of Transit, and proceded to scorn Takadox with a mental vision of him being taken by his own army. Banishment and travel to Spherus Magna After their defeat at the hands of the Toa Mahri, Takadox was held prisioner in Destral until the order of Mata Nui picked him and his fellow Barraki Carapar, and took off with various missions for the Order. After the defeat of Teridax, The Mask of Life reverted the mutations of the pit, and Takadox, alongside the four remaining Barraki (Carapar was killed in service to the Order) Escaped to Spherus Magna Personality Takadox is a very cunning, ruthless, traitorous, manipulative, egocentric, scornful and devious schemer. When he was siding with his allies and fighting against his opponents, he considered them as the moving pieces on the board as he would not stop at nothing of achieving his own goals as well as controlling others as he wishes. Gallery Takadox.wallpaper.png Barraki_Takadox.jpg|Takadox in the set form. Takadox_Comic.png|Takadox as he appears in the comics. Animation_Takadox.png|Takadox attacking Dekar. Takadox_Glare.png|Takadox hynotizing Dekar into giving up the Kanohi Ignika. Trivia *The comic writer Greg Farshtey based Takadox's personality on a character called "East" from one of his earlier novels. He is also Greg Frashtey's favorite Barraki. *Takadox resembles the Deacon from the movie Prometheus due to his appearance. *Based on his insect-like features, Takadox was based on the theme of a mantis shrimp. Takadox's Light Side https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Takadox Navigation pl:Takadox Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spy Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent Category:Necessary Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Predator Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Anarchist Category:Psychotic Category:Thief Category:Lego Villains Category:Inmates Category:Weaklings Category:Cheater